The present invention relates to a technology for providing an amorphous transformer, and more particularly, to a support member used for assembly while allowing an amorphous core to stand.
Recently, the transformer using non-crystalline magnetic alloy and amorphous material has been developed.
When employing the amorphous material for forming the transformer core, the measure for preventing scattering of the amorphous fragment needs to be taken. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-196234 discloses the vessel for preventing scattering of the fragments, which is structured to have two metal tubular shapes each having a rectangular cross-section. The inverted U-like amorphous core is inserted into the vessel, and square box-like lids are provided at top and bottom sides to prevent scattering of the amorphous fragments.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-129464 discloses the structure which suppresses generation of the fragments from the amorphous thin band upon assembly of the amorphous core as shown in FIG. 25. The drawing represents a corner support for 3-phase core at the corner portion of the mount frame.
However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2001-196234 and 9-129464 do not disclose the support member used for assembly while allowing the core to stand.
FIG. 7 shows the task to be achieved for allowing the amorphous core to stand for assembly, which will be described hereinafter.
When an amorphous core 710 having a lap released is inserted into a box 700 as a core support member for assembly, the corner portion defined by the long and short sides of the amorphous core changes from the state shown in FIG. 7 owing to its own weight. In other words, a corner portion 712 of the core sinks owing to its own weight, which no longer capable of retaining its core configuration as designed.
If configuration of the core corner portion cannot be retained, there may be the risk of failing to bond the lap after fitting of the coil.
As the core becomes large, its own weight is increased, thus increasing the coil dimension and weight. It is therefore expected to complicate the work for fitting the coil with the core, thus requiring a certain structure to allow the core to stand.